


I lobe you (stupid autocorrect)

by Bby_Gunagee



Series: Leoji week!!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Instagram, Just happy fluff, Leoji Week, M/M, Medicine, Misunderstandings, Phichit is a good bro, Snapchat, Social Media, Texting, i love my cinnamin rolls, line, minor injury, no stress, texting under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_Gunagee/pseuds/Bby_Gunagee
Summary: Guang-hong had never understood social media-until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my version of Leoji week!!!! I will be doing as many of these as I can, but I am aiming for one a day. Enjoy.

Before he’d met Phichit, Guang-hong had thought social media was dumb. He had assumed that it was just a series of boring apps for people to waste time on. Then Phichit had swept those ideas aside in an instant with his fun selfies, and easily accessible videos of cute baby animals. Even so, Guang-hong had been reluctant to get an account for himself until he met Leo. If Phichit had introduced him to the magical world of internet communication, Leo had made him want to become a permanent resident. 

Guang-hong first met Leo at Skate America the year of his senior debut. They hit it off right away, and when Guang-hong found out Leo was an avid user of Instagram, and that he could use the app to continue seeing his pretty friendly face, he finally made an account. During the weeks between Skate America and the Cup of China, the occasional comments and daily selfies were enough to sustain them, but when neither of them qualified for the Grand Prix, and they were facing months of separation, it just wasn’t enough. Luckily Leo had a plan. 

“We can SnapChat.” He said pulling up an app on his phone. “I snap my friends all the time, and I bet you’d look adorable in all the filters.” How could Guang-hong refuse when Leo said that? He’d have to be crazy. He was downloading the app before he even realized it. So much for his self-imposed social media ban. 

After that, SnapChat became a big part of his life. He woke up, looked at whatever Leo had sent him before he went to sleep, got dressed and brushed his teeth, (Leo couldn’t see him as soon as he woke up, that would be terrible) and sent a good morning selfie. Then he ate something, went on a run, sent Leo pictures of any cute animals he saw on said run. Went to the rink, posted a picture of himself there to Instagram, practiced, complained to Leo via a sad selfie in the bathroom about his coach, went home for the day, and did whatever work he had for school. After that he spent far too much time posing and choosing filters. By then Leo was usually awake, so they snapped back and forth until Leo had to leave for practice. Guang-hong had dinner, sent a goodnight selfie and went to sleep. Rinse and repeat. 

This routine of constant, staggered, communication went on for a couple of months, until it to, like Instagram, wasn’t enough. This time Guang-hong found a solution – Line. He had been using Line to chat with friends for years; the stickers were cute, the backgrounds were nice, and it was free. He suggested to Leo that he should get an account because then they could text and video chat, and he did it immediately. 

They still sent each other things on SnapChat (the filters were really, really cute. Guang-hong was in love.) but now their routine included Line. Both of them basically destroyed their sleep schedules staying up way to late texting, and they both came to own a truly impressive collection of stickers. They made sure to video chat, first once a week, then twice, then as many days as they could manage. Their coaches were not exactly happy with how much attention they gave their phones, or how tired they often were, but they didn’t care. As days passed they went from chatting to flirting, from friends, to best friends, to best friends who were crushing on each other.   
They were the first to hear about each other’s routines and the first to see each other’s costumes. Leo sent him videos of himself playing the guitar before he uploaded them to Instagram, and Guang-hong showed him his latest nail art before anyone else saw it. They texted each other when they were happy, sad, tired, grumpy, and even sick. They texted each other so much, that their friends (and Leo’s siblings) complained that they had all been replaced. Still, they never mentioned how attracted they were to one and other. Until they did. 

Leo had gotten a knee injury, (in the off season thank god) but they had put him on pain medicine, and it made him loopy. Guang-hong had been making sure to message him as often as possible, so he wouldn’t be bored, and Leo had of course been responding. Because of the medicine, his replies were pretty funny. Guang-hong sent him a picture of a dog he saw on his run, Leo replied that its name should be cinnamon waffle prince. Guang-hong sent min a video of himself doing a quad, Leo told him it was ‘faaaaaaaaaar out’ with exactly that many a’s. Most memorably, Guang-hong sent him a selfie with the flower crown filter, and Leo proceeded to send him 23 texts most of which were just emoji’s, all talking about how pretty he was, and how good he looked. Guang-hong was shook. He had no idea that Leo might like him too, and now he had fairly solid proof that that was the case. Guang-hong was ecstatic. Unfortunately, those 23 texts were the last messages Guang-hong got from Leo for an entire week. 

If Guang-hong’s calculations were correct (and they were) Leo would have gotten off the meds the day after he sent Guang-hong all of those messages about how hot he was. This obviously meant that Leo hadn’t meant any of it, and now he was too embarrassed to keep talking to him. After coming to this dire conclusion, Guang-hong cried (a lot) ate ice cream (some) moped (all the time) and finally called Phichit. He explained the situation, and all of his worries to the older skater, as well as the fact that he really wanted Leo to like him back, and when he was finished, Phichit calmly told him that he should really try and get in touch with Leo, because maybe Leo was just embarrassed because he had confessed while out of it on pain meds, and then call him once he had had a good long talk with Leo. Then hung up while giggling.   
Guang-hong didn’t really think that Phichit could be right, (after all, Leo was so much cooler than him so why would he want to date him? Like use your brain Phichit) but he didn’t have any better ideas. 

The first step in his Get Leo to Talk Plantm was to send him a million messages on Line while sending him selfies on SnapChat. If he didn’t reply to all of that, he would find another plan, like mailing himself to America, or hiring someone to kidnap Leo and bring him to China in a small and unassuming boat. Ok, maybe not that. He would obviously have to get them to put Leo on a plane, boats were too slow. Luckily for both his and Leo’s wellbeing, Leo finally responded on the second day. 

Leo: hey

Guang-hong: hi 

Hey was a start! Not a great one but. 

Leo: im sorry I’ve been ignoring you

Leo: I was just so embarrassed 

So they weren’t going to skate (lol) around the issue. Excellent. 

Leo: I just couldn’t take you rejecting me

Leo: so I just ignored you instead

Leo: which wasn’t actually better than dealing with the fact that you clearly won’t return my feelings it turns out

Wait what? Leo was afraid of being rejected?? How could he not realize Guang-hong was totally in love with crushing on him? He needed to fix this. 

Leo: so yeah

Leo: sorry 

Guang-hong: hang on 

Guang-hong: you thought I would reject you?

Leo: well yeah

Guang-hong: I didn’t realize you were an idiot????????

Guang-hong: I’ve had a crush on you since we first met

Leo: wait really??

Guang-hong: DUH 

Guang-hong: only everybody knew that +

Leo: well I’ve had a crush on you since Phichit showed me a picture of you 

Leo: sooooo

Guang-hong: we are both idiots

Leo: truly

Guang-hong: so are we good now? 

Guang-hong: you’re not gonna keep ignoring me?

Leo: no

Guang-hong: good 

Leo: so you wanna skating?

Leo: skating

Leo: ugh I meant skating 

Leo: FUCKING DATING 

Leo: stupid auto correct 

Guang-hong: I would love to try skating XD

Leo: -_-

Guang-hong: I was being serious. I really do wanna try dating

Leo: well then

Leo: the next time we see each other 

Leo: I’ll take you somewhere 

Guang-hong: not if I take you somewhere first ;) 

Leo: it’s a deal

Leo: I have to go practice now

Leo: talk to you tomorrow!! 

Guang-hong: It’s a date 

Guang-hong: or should I say skate 

Leo: -_- 

Guang-hong through his phone down, and turned to scream into his pillow. He was going to go on a date with Leo. Who actually liked him back. Life was amazing and evern his mother scolding him for making so much noise couldn’t bring his mood down. When he called Phichit that night after dinner, Phichit was happy for him, but not surprised. He knew that they both liked each other, and he was happy that they had both quote ‘stopped being complete maroons and pulled it together.’  
When Guang-hong texted Leo goodnight (he may or may not have added like twelve kisses and heart emoji’s) he was struck by how happy he was now, all thanks to social media. Something that he had once thought was so stupid had changed his life, and brought him this wonderful closeness to Leo. He went to sleep and dreamed of his future with Leo, certain it would be bright, and full of texting.


End file.
